Andal Brask(DF)
Andal Brask is property of Bungie, not Jayfeatther. This version of his character is part of the Dysfunctional Fireteam AU.* "Nah, don't you worry about me. I'll live; I'm much better than Jarvis. I just didn't have my lucky raspberry on me, that's all."-Andal Brask Andal Brask was a Human Hunter way in over his head with his two apprentices, Cayde-6 and Tevis Larsen. He constantly complained of their antics, though he still cared about them deeply. Biography Pre-series During the Battle of Twilight Gap, Brask almost lost Cayde and Tevis to attacking Fallen, him being pinned down by a Baron and forced to watch as they were killed. However, a fellow Hunter, later revealed to be Martin's father, throws a knife at the Baron as he passes, freeing Brask and allowing him to save his apprentices. He took the knife to use for the rest of the battle as he'd lost his own, but fully intended to return it to it's owner. However, as he would later discover, Martin's father perished in the battle soon after, Martin presumable witnessing it. 15 Seconds Brask, Cayde, and Tevis are revealed to have been sneaking children out to watch Harry Potter, midnight screenings being an old Tower tradition. It is here that Martin comes to ask for help for Heather, who recently attempted suicide. Brask, when saying that they should hide what happened to Silverhawk's caretaker, points out that if they told authorities about her powers, Heather would live a life of misery. Instead, he proposes they hide her with someone trustworthy, along with Martin, who managed to talk her down. They agree with his plan, and they act on it. He's next seen leaving the Tower, in a fireteam with Cayde and Tevis, who had recently graduated from training. He states how much a relief it was to finally leave, and those present cheer as they send the three of them off. A year later, he, Tevis, and Cayde return to the Tower, as it is standard procedure to inform the Vanguard whenever a Nightstalker appears, and Tevis had recently found himself able to summon a Dusk Bow. However, while showing his bow off to Martin and Heather, his stray arrow hits Brask in the knee, and the Gunslinger promptly chases after him and Cayde with surprising speed despite the injury. When Martin is bedridden with a serious illness, Brask comes to visit him on his birthday after having recently lost the Vanguard dare. He reveals that while looking up Martin's profile, he discovered that Martin's father was the Hunter that saved his, Cayde, and Tevis's lives during the battle of Twilight Gap, and Brask gives Martin his father's knife, returning it to "it's rightful owner." He then gifts Martin a white kitten(who turns out to be a young Peppermint) on behalf of Tevis, who was unable to come. After Martin has a respiratory attack, he later brings the news to Heather, and attempts to break up a fight between her and Jimmy Flint, who commented that Martin was better off dead. Heather later asks him if she can train as a Hunter instead of a Titan. Brask is next seen in a flashback of the day Tevis proposed marriage to his girlfriend, Tirtha, resulting in a lamenting Cayde, and Brask having some nightmares about Tevis' future offspring trampling him. Lost in thought about the dreams, he overflows his coffee, and splashes Shiro-4 in the face with it when the Exo startles him out of it. Shiro leave, making a comment about his days working in Certech under his breath, and Brask goes into panic mode, as Heather is about to participate in a public Sparrow Racing event, and logically assuming that if Shiro had worked for Certech, who else had? He races to the event, contacting heather and warning her to come up with an alias, and is relieved when he arrives to find her pumping out egoistically that she is The Silver Hawk(this racing name soon becoming her known identity). However, his relief is short-lived when Cayde arrives at the Tower soon after, with an unconscious and critically wounded Tevis. The Nightstalker barely pulls through, and three weeks later, a subdued Brask asks to speak with Cayde an Tevis in private, offering to escort them down to the Gardens for some fresh air, which Terra-27 agrees may do Tevis some good. Brask takes them down to the Garden, an area just outside the Tower where wounded Hunters frequented to satiate their wild-longing, and reveals grimly that he has overheard someone in the Tower plotting to hire Della Tay. Cayde suggests they warn the authorities, but Brask stops him, saying that the authorities would be in danger if they told anyone. However, before he can tell them who he overheard, Taniks attacks, blasting the three of them apart form each other. Brask orders Cayde to get Tevis back inside, engaging the large Fallen mercenary. Sadly, Taniks aims his Scorch cannon at the retreating Hunters, using them to get to Brask, who manages to knock the cannon out of alignment, but is killed in the process. Brask is later laid to rest beneath a pine tree in a traditional Hunter funeral. Cayde accepts his cloak in a Hunter's Vow of vengeance, and he and Tevis silently discuss Brask's secret regarding the traitors in the Tower. Saladin, overhearing, wonders what questions about Ashraven the dead Hunter may have been able to answer, as she, too shared this same secret, and took it to her grave. Trivia *He is the only regular character in the Dysfunctional Fireteam Universe to die. *Jayfeatther has said she will follow canon and eventually kill Tevis as well, though not in the same way as in the game. *Jayfeatther has confirmed Cayde and Tevis will eventually avenge Brask. *He shared the same secret as Ashraven, who also died, though she kept the treachery to herself to protect Saladin. Relationships Cayde-6 Brask mentored both him and Tevis, and eventually became something of a big brother figure as the three of them spent more time together. It is stated that, during training, the three were rarely seen without each other. Cayde agreed to help Brask hide Heather, and although he and Tevis were both "pains in the neck", he was fond of them both just the same. Cayde seemed to be the most negatively effected by Brask's death, as it was stated he didn't start to truly recover until he started training Silverhawk personally. Tevis Along with Cayde, Brask mentored him, and he assisted with hiding Heather. After gaining the ability to summon a Dusk Bow, he shoots Brask in the knee by accident, Brask later spreading an embarrassing song about the incident around the Tower to teach the Nightstalker a lesson. After Tevis proposed to Tirtha, Brask had nightmares about Tevis' children trampling him. Tevis, like Cayde, is devastated by Brask's death, but begins to cheer up upon discovering his new wife is pregnant. His and Tirtha's son was named 'Andal' in memory of him. Silverhawk Brask was the one who first suggested hiding Heather in order to protect her. Upon convincing Cayde and Tevis it was for the best, he spent his time plotting different lies and ideas to help hide her deathtouch ability. He later rushes to warn her about the possibility of former Certech employees among the Guardians in the Tower, Shiro-4 among them, though it is unknown if the latter actually remembers her. She doesn't laugh for a while after his death. Martin During the Battle of Twilight Gap, Brask and his then-recent apprentices Cayde and Tevis were saved by, though they did not know it at the time, Martin's father, Howard Anton. Brask, who'd lost his own knife, used Howard's for the remainder of the battle, intending to return it. However, Howard was killed in action later on in the fighting, and Brask, years later, upon discovering the familial connection, passed the knife on to Martin. It is implied he was a frequent visitor during Martin's sickly months. Martin briefly went mute when Brask was killed.Category:Characters Category:Hunters